Otro San Valentín Diferente
by SkuAg
Summary: El final! El pijama en lo de Yolei. Un inocente juego de preguntas y respuestas puede derivar en una catástrofe. Habrá hecho bien Kari en preguntar?
1. Default Chapter

- Pensabas escaparte hoy también?- Yamato agarró a la pelirroja y se apretó contra su espalda.

- No, Matt. Acá no- murmuró la pelirroja mientras trataba de separarse de él.

- Qué?- murmuró Matt, mientras empezaba a besar su cuello.

- No, Matt. Matt!- Sora se separó de su novio y entró en su clase.

- Sora!- se quejó, pero el timbre sonó y ella no llegó a escucharlo.

- ¿Te está dando problemas?- murmuró una voz sensual en su oído.

- Mimi!- gritó Matt al darse vuelta.- Me asustaste!

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que sería otra persona?

- Ni lo digas.

Mimi comenzó a reírse.

- Hey, no sabes dónde está mi cachorrito?

- ¿Tu cachorrito? ¿Ayer no era tu cielo?

- Ayer. Bueno, me voy a clases. Dale esto.

Le entregó una carta rosada que olía a violetas y se fue, cantando una canción acerca de un mamut. La chica le caía bien. Hace un año hubiera dicho que no la aguantaba, pero eso fue hace un año. Ahora era diferente. El haber conseguido novio la había calmado un poco, aparte de haberla hecho madurar. O tal vez era él el que había cambiado. Desde que Sora le dijo sí su vida había cambiado completamente. Ya no peleaba tanto, tenía más paciencia y era mucho más feliz. De hecho, eran muy pocas las veces que se había enojado desde entonces. Salvo la vez en que un chico había tratado de besar a Sora o cuando un ex compañero de banda trató de violar a Hikari, todo lo otro habían sido enojos pequeños. En cuanto a Sora... bueno, el la amaba como nadie, no sabía ni siquiera si Tai amaba tanto a Mimi como él a Sora. No sabía si ella lo amaba, pero le había entregado todo, hasta su cuerpo. Así que sí, seguramente lo amaba.

Yamato miró a su alrededor. Ya no había nadie, así que corrió hasta su clase. En el camino se cruzó con Yolei, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y entró a su clase. Le alegró que la chica sonriera, ya que desde que Ken había cortado con la relación, hace como 4 meses, la chica raramente sonreía.

- Tarde, Ishida Yamato- dijo el profesor Serada mirándolo fijamente a través de sus anteojos de bordes negros.- Ya es la tercera vez esta semana. Me pregunto por que será... bueno, esa va a ser su tarea para la semana que viene. Una redacción sobre el porque de que llegue tarde tan seguido.

La respuesta era muy simple. El lunes había llegado tarde por que Sora había estado enferma y no quiso dejarla sola, pero ella lo obligó a asistir a clases y a regresar después de estas. El miércoles, por que la noche anterior había tenido un concierto y Sora no quiso despertarlo. O sea. Él y su novia se amaban demasiado como para querer separarse en la clase de literatura. 

De todas formas, sabía lo que le convenía y prefirió ir hasta su asiento en silencio.

- Tarea extra para Ishida- murmuró Tai, riéndose. Creo que este fin de semana no salís.

- Silencio, Yagami. Yo creo que vos tampoco- y le entregó la carta de Tachikawa.

Mientras el prof. Serada daba vueltas por la clase repartiendo tareas extras, felicitando a las chicas lindas y dando más tarea, Matt comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado un año antes.

Por ser San Valentín, sus profesores se habían vuelto amables y los habían dejado salir temprano. Apenas puso un pie fuera de la escuela, se vio rodeado de chicas que querían darle chocolate. Mientras trataba de zafar, vio a Mimi en el grupo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Por una porción de segundo sus ojos se cruzaron, pero ella se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Él se sacó a las chicas como pudo y corrió hacia Mimi, aunque ella ya estaba lejos.

- Mimi!- gritó, mientras la agarraba del brazo y la detenía.

- Soltame, Matt. Anda y agarrá a cualquiera de esas chicas hermosas que harían cualquier cosa por estar con vos. Mirá, fácilmente tenés una para cada noche del mes. Agarralas y dejame que me busque a algún otro chico... no sé, Joe capáz.

- Estás equivocada, Mimi. Mirame a los ojos.- Movió la cara de la chica hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron.- Ahora escuchame. Yo no te quiero a vos como novia.- la castaña trató de largarse a llorar, pero él se lo impidió.- Seguí escuchando. Vos te confundiste. No es a mi a quien querés. Pensá. ¿Quién es el que está siempre con vos, que te apoya en todo, que se desvía para llevarte a la escuela, que te ofrece toda su amistad y cancela sus obligaciones si vos querés que te lleve las bolsas de compras? Pensá, Mimi. Quien es?

Mimi pensó por unos momentos. Y después, sonriendo, murmuró. "Tai"

- Bingo!- gritó Matt. – Corré, capaz todavía no se entregó a nadie.

- Pero... espera, Matt!- gritó Mimi- Sora!

- ¿Qué pasa con Sora?- preguntó Matt, sonrojándose. Claramente se había dado cuenta de que la chica no estaba en el otro montón.

- Ella... ella le va a dar chocolates a Tai! Y Tai va a aceptar!

- No, tontita, no.- sonrió, tranquilizando a la chica. Su miedo lo enternecía.- Tai te quiere a vos. En cuanto a Sora...

- Si, ya sé. Yo quiero a Tai y Sora también. Pero Tai me quiere a mi. Entonces le digo a Sora que se equivocó y que venga a buscarte. Listo!

- Pero, Mimi!- gritó el rubio. Fue tarde. La chica ya corría calle abajo.

- Entonces, los veo el lunes. No se olviden de sus tareas!

El timbre sonó. Y Matt fue hacia Tai. ¿Qué diría la carta?

Notas: Hola! Feliz San Valentín! Espero que hayan recibido muchos chocolates! En cuanto a este fic, es una secuela de Un San Valentín Diferente, el fic que hice el año pasado para S. Valentín. No sé como va a quedar al final, pero espero que les guste!


	2. Capítulo 2

- Eh, Yolei!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyako Inoue estaba muy ocupada en el patio de su escuela, observando con una lupa a un pequeño insecto desconocido para ella que caminaba en una planta. Observar insectos era desde hace un tiempo su pasión. No sabía de donde había salido, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Y era lo único que la distraía un poco... El bicho voló.

- Hay, no!- gritó- Se fue este también!- se dio vuelta y miró enojada a la persona que la había distraído.- Es el tercero que me haces perder esta semana!

- Huy, bueno. No pensé que estuvieras tan... tan... como era que había dicho Jyou? Tan...

- Susceptible?

- Eso!- gritó contenta la de estrellitas en la cabeza-. Tan susceptible... era susceptible?

- De todas formas, que pasa?- preguntó Yolei enojada.

- Tiene que pasar algo para que Mimí Tachikawa venga a saludar a su amiga Miyako Inoue?

La portadora del amor y la pureza miró por unos segundos a la portadora de la pureza.

- Nah. Claro que no tiene que pasar algo.

Mimí sonrió y abrazó a Yolei.

- De todas formas, si pasaba algo. No viste a mi dulce cachorrito?

- Mmh... no... creo que no... pero por que no le preguntas a Matt? Mirá, está allá.- Yolei indicó a una ventana de la escuela, desde la cual se veía a Ishida acercarse por la espalda de Takenouchi y abrazarla. 

- Ah, si! Bueno, gracias! Te veo después! Suerte con tu "caza"!- ambas comenzaron a reir. Esa palabra tenía doble sentido para ambas.

Después de que Mimi se fue, Yolei volvió a concentrarse en su búsqueda de insectos. No estaba segura de por que le interesaba tanto, pero la ayudaba a sentirse libre, a relajarse, a olvidarse del mundo en el que vivía... no es que necesitara olvidarse del mundo, pero... bueno, hacía 3 meses y 23 días que no estaba con Ken, y... era medio "doloroso"... Por qué mentía... no era "medio doloroso", era una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado. Estaba realmente enamorada de Ichijouji, y cuando todo iba muy bien, mejor que nunca, él decidió romper con la relación, diciendo que "esperaba más". Pero, francamente! Que esperaba el chico? Que le besara los pies todos los días? Que sea una novia dedicada enteramente a su novio? Que le propusiera casamiento? Pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos, nunca habían tenido una discusión seria, ningún problema, ninguna escena de celos... se llevaban perfectamente, era hermoso verlos juntos! Y de repente, de un día para el otro, "Lo siento Miyako-chan, no es lo que yo creía. Esperaba más". Quien se creía que era?! Lo odió por un tiempo, pero después se dio cuenta de que era prácticamente inútil, ya que lo quería demasiado. Después pensó en buscarlo y recobrarlo, pero eso también fue prácticamente inútil. Entonces, en vez de seguir llorando, un día salió, se compró una lupa, un par de libros, buscó unos frascos y se puso a observar insectos. Así, de un día para el otro. Como hizo Ken con ella.

- Si mirás un poco para la derecha, vas a encontrar al bicho que buscas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Por supuesto, sabía quien era.

Miró hacia el lugar indicado, y antes de que el bicho volara, estaba adentro de un frasco.

- Listo- murmuró. Abrió su mochila y guardó el frasco. – Gracias Ken- dijo, dándose vuelta y parándose. Observó a su ex por unos minutos. Él siempre se portaba bien con ella, y solían pasar horas hablando. Pero no la quería como ella a él.- Ese es el timbre. Chau!

Por alguna razón, hoy no quería hablar con él. Entró corriendo a la escuela, saludó a Yamato con una sonrisa y siguió hacia su curso. Esa iba a ser otra mañana aburrida. 

- Hola Kari- dijo Tk mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola Tk- respondió Hikari con una sonrisa.

- ¿No sabes por que no vino Davis?

- ¿Davis? No, ni idea.- dijo Kari, como sacándole importancia.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, por que?- Kari sonrió.

- No... por nada...- 'que pasará acá?' Media hora después, Tk ya había dejado de pensar en el asunto. 

- Hey, Ken!- gritó Koushirou. Corrió entre la gente y llegó hasta donde estaba el de pelo azul.

- Hola Izzi.

- Hola... eh... estás ocupado?

- No, por que?

- Es que... quería preguntarte algo... es por... por Yolei.

Ken se asombró. Izzi generalmente no se ponía nervioso al hablar con él, y si era algo de Yolei, lo más normal sería que se dirigiera a Iori, Kari o hasta a ella. Pero por que a él?

- Que pasa con Miyako?

- Vos... ella... eh...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vos ya no sentís nada por ella, no?

Continuara...

Notas: Listo, el segundo capítulo hecho. Creo que en dos o tres más se termina. Ah, y necesito que voten las parejas, por que no se que va a haber. Opciones: Sorato/Sora y alguien más que no es de la serie; Michi/Mimi y alguien más que es de la serie; Daikari/Takari; Kenyako/Kouyako/Jyoako. Voten, que de ustedes depende el próximo capítulo!

Ag 


	3. Capitulo 3

- Dale Tai, dejame leerla!

Después de haber leído la carta de Mimi, el morocho se había puesto muy en serio, y se había quedado quieto mirando el papel rosado, sin decir ni una palabra.

- Tai!- gritó Yamato, y le arrancó la hoja con perfume de violetas de las manos. Miró la carta, después miro a Tai.

- Jajaja!- se reía Tai- y creías que era algo serio! Jaja!

- Voy a matarte! De verdad me preocupaste!- gritó Ishida riéndose, pero antes de poder cumplir con su amenaza, vio a una linda pelirroja caminando hacia ahí.

- Hola Sora- dijo, abrazándola. Esta vez la chica no se resistió y lo beso.

- Hola mi amor- murmuró.

- Y yo que, soy una estatua?- preguntó Tai, poniendo carita de cachorrito triste.

- No, Tai! Para vos también hay!

- Bueno!- gritó Matt, y abrazó fuerte a Takenouchi, para que no se acercara a Tai. Los tres rieron, pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas por un figura castaña que pasó corriendo y abrazó a Tai.

- Kari, que pasa?- preguntaron los tres, pero ella no contestó, y siguió abrazando a su hermano. Cuando por fin se calmó y se separó de Tai, pudieron ver unas grandes ojeras en sus hermosos ojos café, y marcas de lagrimas.

- Kari... Kari que pasó?!- casi gritó Tai.

- Daisuke no quiere volver conmigo!

- Y cuando terminaron?- preguntó Yamato, sorprendido.

- ¿No sabías Matt?- preguntó Sora- Hace tres días que Kari le dijo a Daisuke que ya se había cansado de estar con él.

- ¿Y por que yo no me enteré?- preguntó Yamato.

- Es que casi no te vimos Matt- dijo Tai-. Ahora, Kari. Explicanos todo. Que pasó?

- Y, entonces? Que pensas hacer?

- Yo... no sé... lo que vos quieras.

- No. Tampoco es así. Por que... mejor, no la dejamos que elija?

- No. Vos llegaste primero.

- Pero la dejé.

- Y?

- Y, repito: hay que dejarla que elija...

- Eh, Yolei! 

- Tk! Que pasa?

El rubio corrió hasta alcanzarla. Recuperó el aire, y le pregunt

- ¿Qué está pasando con Kari y Daisuke?

- La verdad, no sé mucho... salvo que Kari ya no quería estar más con el, pero en realidad era mentira por que si quería pero también quería sentir la sensación  de tener a Davis persiguiéndola así que le cortó y Davis ya no la persiguió más y entonces...

- Yolei- la paró Tk- Todo eso ya sé. ¿Qué pasó después?

- ¿Después? Hay, ya no sé más...

- ...

- Que?

- ¿Sabés que estoy pensando? Que estamos muy separados todos. Ya no somos el grupo de antes. Ahora cada uno se ocupa de los más cercanos y que el resto se entere cuando o como pueda. Y eso no puede seguir así. Tenemos que remediarlo.

- Aja... si. ... Y, una pregunta Tk, yo, que tengo que ver en todo eso?

- Vos? Vos, Yolei, tenés la parte más importante.

- Yo...?

Lo que se escuchó después, fue un grito, seguido de una risa diabólica.  

Continuara...

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, problemas con la PC. Es su culpa. Creo que un cap. Más y termina (espero...).

Ag


	4. Capítulo 4

De: "Miyako Inoue" yolei_hawk@digiworld.com 

Para: laluz@digiworld.com; patamonhope@digiworld.com; ichijouji@digiworld.com; v_mon_googles@digiworld.com; hidaiori@digiworld.com; conocimientoizumi@digiworld.com; sora_amor@digiworld.com; yamato_amistad@digiworld.com; valor_googles@digiworld.com; jyou_kido@digiworld.com; mimimimimimikpa_laflordelapureza@digiworld.com

Asunto: FIESTA FIESTA FIESTA!!!!!!!!!!

Mensaje: Hola chicos! 

                     Has sido invitado a la pijamada de Yolei Inoue!!!! BINGO!!!!! El 13, para amanecer en San Valentín!!!! PROHIBIDO faltar!!!! Sin padres!!!! Repito: PROHIBIDO FALTAR!!!!!!! 

Listo

Los amo ^_^

Vayan!

Yolei

P.D.:Sora, me prestarías tu remera negra para el sábado? A no ser que Amistad tenga algún problema... jajaja XD ^_^ 

- Entonces, densidad por volumen igual a masa, volumen igual a masa sobre densidad, masa so...

Joe se calló y observó como Mimi se pintaba tranquilamente las uñas de rojo chillón, sin darse cuenta de que Joe trataba de que ella sacara Química. Después de unos segundos, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Miró a Joe y le sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

- Te gusta el color? Estaba entre este y un rosa viejo, pero ya tengo uno parecido, así que...

- Mimi

- Si?- preguntó, sonriendo. Joe no le contestó. En ese momento Mimi cayó en la cuenta de que tenía delante su última prueba –reprobada- de Química, y que estaba rodeada de notas y libros y más pruebas reprobadas de esa materia. – Huy... perdón, es que...- pero en ese momento los distrajo un ruido que salía de la computadora de Joe. Este se acerco y vio que había recibido un mail.

- Eh, mirá! Es un mail de Miyako! 

Después de que ambos leyeran en silencio el mail, Mimi se puso loca y empezó a saltar por toda la habitación.

- FIESTA FIESTA FIESTA!- gritaba, mientras tiraba cosas, movía las cortinas, desordenaba los libros y dejaba a Jyou al borde de una infarto.- Dale, dale, contestale! Decile que vamos! Dale dale!

- No es que nos quedara mucha opción...- murmuró Jyou, procurando que la Pureza no lo escuchara. 

Sora y Yamato estaban en la habitación del chico. Esta lucía bastante desornada, había hojas tiradas por todos lados, todo lo que antes adornaba su escritorio ahora estaba repartido por el suelo. Lo único que se había salvado era su guitarra, que estaba apoyada en una silla en un rincón privilegiado. En cuanto a ellos, estaban sentados en la cama del chico. Sora lo estaba besando y bajó al cuello, y justo cuando comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y Yamato abría el cajón  de su mesita de luz, una de las canciones del grupo empezó a sonar estridentemente. Matt trató de no hacerle caso, pero Sora lo soltó.

- Que?- dijo él, jalándola para que siguieran en lo suyo.

- Recibiste un e-mail.

- No importa, puedo verlo más tarde- respondió, mientras agarraba a la pelirroja y volvía a besarla. Ella al principio lo siguió, pero después lo solto.

- Anda a verlo. Puede ser importante.

- Sora! Es solo un e-mail! 

- La música no va a parar hasta que lo veas.

- Y te molesta?- preguntó el, desafiante, mientras terminaba de sacarse la camisa.

Por toda respuesta, ella se levantó y lo abrió. "-Es de Yolei" respondió sin girarse a ver a su novio. Él se levantó y la abrazó por atrás. "-Ves, no puede ser nada importante- murmuró, mientras le besaba la espalda- Solo una cadena o algo así". Pero ella se resistió a los encantos del chico y siguió examinándolo. Al ver que no recibía respuesta por parte de su pareja, Matt se corrió y comenzó a mirar el mail con ella.

- Bueno... creo que eso anula nuestra idea de salida romántica- dijo Amistad, desilusionado y medió ofendido.

- Pero va a ser divertido!- dijo ella, y a continuación escribió "Amor y Amistad aseguran su presencia. Y si, te doy la remera. Ahora te la llevo".

- Cual, esa con el escote en V y los botoncitos?- preguntó el rubio.

- La misma.

- Hey! Si nuestra salida se interrumpe el viernes, entonces tenemos que ir el sábado! Yo quería que te pusieras esa!

Por toda respuesta, Sora le dio un beso en los labios y se fue a ordenar un poco el desorden que habían causado con su novio. Yamato agarró el teclado y añadió una posdata hablando sobre todos los parientes de Yolei de 7 generaciones para arriba y 8 para abajo, por cancelarles la salida, por llevarse la remerita negra y por haberlos interrumpido en el mejor momento.

- Me voy.

- ¡¿Qué?!- casi gritó Yamato, soltando la computadora.

- Me voy. No me escuchaste?

- Que... pero... que?!- esto no podía estar pasando. No, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sora no podía irse en el mejor momento!

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Pero dijiste que ibas a quedarte a cenar! En tu casa hasta te dieron permiso! Sora!

- Pero ahora tengo que darle la remerita a Yolei.

- Podés darsela mañana!- Amistad comenzó a desesperarse. Sabía que cuando a su novia se le metía algo en la cabeza, era muy difícil sacársela. Tantos años con Taichi la habían contagiado.

- Mi amor.- hizo un silencio- Me voy a casa.    

- Pe pero pero... SORA!- Matt ya no sabía que hacer, así que ensayó su mejor carita de perrito, que siempre la conmovía. Pero Sora seguía impasible. Entonces trató de seducirla con su música, y agarró la guitarra y comenzó a tocar para ella. Sora cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta. Decidió no dejarla salir y trancó la puerta con llave [Yamato tenía una llave como las de los autos, que con apretar un botón de lejos se abre-cierra]. Ella tenía una llave de todas las habitaciones de la casa de Yamato, incluida la pieza de su padre. Entonces se desnudo. La mano de Sora se estaba cerrando sobre el picaporte. Yamato sabía que ya no tenía mucho tiempo. Sora se iba. Entonces, se decidió a ensayar su último plan. Se plantó frente a Sora. La miró desafiante. Y a continuación... se tiró a sus pies- Por favor Sora, por favor! No te vayas mi amor, te amo! Quiero estar con vos, quedate! Vamos a cenar juntos, dale! Que te cuesta! Cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer podes hacerla más tarde! Por favor, mi amor!

Sora lo miró. Después sonrió, se agachó y le dio un beso. "-Te aseguro que no te voy a defraudar..." le dijo al oído, mientras se levantaba y dejaba a su novio desnudo en el suelo. Yamato se quedó mirando el vacío por unos momentos. Se le había ido. Se le había escapado. Sora se había ido! Un "Tic!" le avisó que todavía no había mandado el mail. Y ya supo como sacarse la rabia...

"Claro que voy a ir. Tengo que llevar algo en especial? Estás? Ahora subo a verte. Iori"

Hida Iori envió el mail y se quedó esperando. En seguida recibió la respuesta esperada. "Lo siento Cody, estoy muy ocupada. Te llamo más tarde." 

"Que pasará?" pensó preocupado Cody. Pero un fuerte estruendo proveniente de encima lo sacó de su reflexión. "Creo que Yolei tiene compañía..."

- Yagami-San!- gritó una voz a las espaldas de Taichi. Este se dio vuelta y se encontró con Ken corriendo hacia él.

- Eh, Ken!- gritó, mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda-. Hace años que somos amigos, deberías comenzar a llamarme Tai, como los demás!

- Eh... está bien...- murmuró algo apenado.

- Y, pasa algo? Este no es el camino a tu casa...

- No, es que me desvié sin querer...

- Ah... y ahora necesitas que te lleve a tu casa...- dijo Tai, mientras le agarraba la mano de forma paternal, como a un pequeño niñito que necesitaba protección.

- No, no!- dijo Ichijouji, mientras se soltaba de Tai.- Solamente... te encontré y pensé que sería bueno hablar contigo...

- Ah, si? De que?

- Eh... bueno, es que... estuve pensando... no sé... no te parece que Mimí y Yolei son medio parecidas?

- Totalmente. Bueno, no totalmente, pero si, son parecidos.- Hubo un corto silencio- No estarás pensando en cambiar de pareja, no?- preguntó Tai, amenazando con el puño.

- No, no, no! Es que... no sé...

- Que pasa? No te pongas nervioso.

- No me pongo nervioso, pero creo que... voy a ir al grano. Miyako todavía me quiere?

- Si, claro.- Ken se quedó estático. Estaba bastante seguro de que le diría que si, pero no tan directamente. 

- Que?

- Que si. A Yolei todavía le importas. Querés volver con ella? Te recomiendo que la invites a salir la noche de San Valentín, va a ser perfecto!

- Si, pero, es que... tengo competen...

En ese momento, un aparato de Tai sonó en su bolsillo y vio que tenía un mail.

- Eh, mirá! Hablando de ella... un mail de Yolei!- Tai lo leyó- Bueno, capaz no puedas invitarla esa noche, pero... vamos, por supuesto.

Sin esperar respuesta, Tai respondió que él y Ken iban. 

- Bueno, ahora me salen cosas importantes que hacer... te veo luego!- gritó, mientras salía corriendo.

- ...cia... – terminó Ken su frase. 

- Daivis! 

- Eh, Izzi! Que pasa?

- Ya leíste el mail de Yolei?

- Que mail?

- Ah... mirá...- Izzy abrió su laptop y mostró el mail de Miyako.

- Eh, bien! Fiesta! Vas?

- No creo que tengamos muchas opciones... va a ser divertido...

- Si, genial! Tengo entrenamiento, gracias por avisarme!

- Chau!

Hikari estaba sentada en su escritorio. Trataba de terminar su tarea de matemática, pero a cada rato se encontraba pensando en los buenos y malos momentos que había pasado con Daivis. Cuando se habían arreglado, cuando tuvieron su primera pelea, la vez que él y Yamato casi matan a golpes a uno de los compañeros de Matt, el fin de semana que pasaron en el campo, cuando cortaron... en ese momento, una voz comenzó a gritar "Tienes un e-mail, tienes un e-mail" y Hikari se levantó y lo abrió. 

- Bien, fiesta- murmuró. Y contestó que iba a ir. A continuación volvió a su trabajo, pero fue interrumpida por otro e-mail, esta vez de Tk.

Una sonrisa tímida iluminó su rostro.

- Bien, ya está. Ya tenemos todas las aceptaciones a la invitación. Ahora, la segunda etapa da comienzo- dijo una voz de hombre.

- Por que a mi...!- gritó otra voz, pero esta vez de mujer.

Notas: Uf, lo terminé. Esta largo, no? Bueno, no laaaaaaaargo, pero al menos no es corto, como la mayoría de mis fics... pensaba terminarlo acá, pero después decidí poner las reacciones de los elegidos al enterarse... personalmente, no sé como Sora pudo resistirse a Yamato... yo ni siquiera le hubiera permitido que leyera el mail, pero bueno... por algo Sora es tan especial, no? ^_^ Bueno, entonces. Lograra Joe no matar a Mimi  por el desorden? o morirá él? Que es lo que tuvo que hacer Sora para dejar así a su novio? Lograra Yamato perdonar a Miyako? Que habrá sido el ruido que escuchó Iori? Quien será la competencia de Ken? Que habrá dicho el mail para que Hikari se alegrara tanto? Cual será la segunda fase?

Bueno, todo esto y mucho más, en el último capítulo (espero...).

Ag


	5. Final!

- Hola Davis, hasta que llegaste!- dice una chica de cabello morado mientras golpea al chico en el pecho- Sos el último, estábamos todos esperándote!

- Perdón Yolei, tenía cosas importantes que hacer- responde, corriendo la mano de la chica y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Cosas más importantes que estar con tus amigos?- le recrimina, mientras lo pone de frente.

- ¿Más importantes que estar con tus amigos o que estar con vos? No es eso lo que querías preguntar?- pregunta, dándose aires.

Miyako se queda mirándolo fijamente unos momentos.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que sos, desgraciado?! Sabiendo perfectamente que Kari...- pero es callada por la espalda del chico.

- Vamos- dice.- Perdón por la tardanza, señora. Es que...

- Está bien. No importa. Vamos- responde, mientras lo guía hasta el fondo de la casa, donde se celebraba el pijama. La verdad, es que el chico la había dejado nerviosa.

Daisuke mira al living. Habían elegido ese lugar por ser el más espacioso de la casa, y entraban todos. La verdad es que el espectáculo es único: la música, a todo volumen, Mimí, tratando de lograr que Izzy y Jyou bailen; Tai, observando muy detenidamente donde ponen las manos Jyou e Izzi; Yamato, haciéndole cosquillas a Sora, que no da más y le grita que la suelte; Iori, preparando tragos exóticos con ayuda de Ken ("Estos dos si que cambiaron" piensa Davis, mientras mezclan Sake con lemoncello y una naranja) y Hikari hablando en una esquina con Tk. Hikari hablando en una esquina con Tk. Hikari hablando en una esquina con Tk. Hikari hablando en...

- HOLA!- grita por sobre la música, logrando que todos lo escuchen. Sora aprovecha que Yamato la soltó y corre a donde están Ken y Iori.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos!- grita Yolei, mientras Izzy baja el volumen-. Mmh, así esta mejor. No queremos que venga la policía, no? Quienes se ofrecen a hacer pizza? 

Un silencio sepulcral se extiende por la habitación. Lentamente, todas las miradas se dirigen a cierto rubio que mira con rencor a un castaño y a un azulado. Al principio no se da cuenta de las miradas, pero lentamente se va dando vuelta. Absolutamente todas las miradas están dirigidas a él. No tiene escapatoria. Suspira.

- Esta bien. Pero Sora viene conmigo- dice, mientras trata de agarrar a su novia, pero esta se escabulle.

- De hecho, yo... tenía que... eh... Mimi!- grita, mientras corre y comienza a bailar con ella.

- Está bien, no hay problema.- Dice Yamato- Nadie tiene mucha hambre, no?

Esta vez miradas asesinas apuntan a Sora. Suspira.

- Está bien. Vamos Matt- dice, mientras sigue a su novio a la cocina.

- Ya están los primeros- murmura una voz.

- Que decías, Tk?- pregunta Hikari.

- Yo? Nada nada. – responde. Pero la chica llega a ver una mirada extraña entre Yolei y Tk.

- Eh... yo creo que alguien debería probar lo que hicieron Cody y Ken- dice Mimí- Por las dudas, no sé.

Todos se miran. Tiene razón.

- Creo que deberíamos probar todos un poquito- dice Tk. – Si alguien va a emborracharse queremos que sea más tarde, no?

Todos asienten y comienzan a probar las múltiples bebidas. Las miradas de asco se van sucediendo. Hasta Iori y Ken toman con asco sus obras. Al final, quedan de acuerdo en que nada de eso sirve. 

- Bueno, al menos nos queda Sake- dice Hikari, sonriendo.

- Eh... yo... creo... que no- dice Ken.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritan todos.

- Es que... creo que nos pasamos con las bebidas... y nos acabamos el sake...- murmura Iori, mirando fijamente el suelo.

Silencio.

- Esta bien- dice Tk al final- Alguien tendrá que ir a comprar más. Pero tiene que ser mayor de edad. Llamemos a Sora y a Matt.

- Dejémoslos que cocinen tranquilos- opina Izzi-. Tendrán que ir Jyou o Tai.

- ¿Por qué no van Tai y Mimí?- pregunta Yolei. 

Los nombrados se miran y sonríen.

- Esta bien- dicen. Y se van.

- Y ya van los segundos- murmura Tk.

Hikari no dice nada, pero escucha eso y además nota la nueva mirada cómplice entre Miyako y Takeru.

- Deberíamos tirar todo eso- dice Joe, refiriéndose a las bebidas.

- No- dice Yolei- Tengo una idea... por el momento dejémoslas ahí...Mientras esperamos, escuchemos más música!- grita. 

Y con ese grito comenzó de nuevo la fiesta. La verdad es que todo iba bien. Estaban pasándola a lo grande, dentro de poco sería San Valentín y el plan de Yolei y Takeru iba a la perfección. La parte más fácil había pasado, ahora comenzaba la difícil. Aunque Yolei no sabía perfectamente cual era la parte difícil, creía que tenía algo que ver con Hikari y Davis. Quizá una reconciliación... la verdad es que no sabía mucho. En cuanto a Takeru, estaba muy feliz. Su plan iba a la perfección, y lo mejor es que Yolei no sospechaba que iba a pasar después... ella no sabía la otra parte de la historia... y era mejor así. 

Al rato aparecieron Tai y Mimí con 3 botellas cada uno. Cuando Davis les comentó, muy apáticamente, que se habían demorado mucho Mimí solo soltó una sonrisita nerviosa y dijo que la tienda era muy lejos, lo cual era cierto, ya que el de los padres de Yolei estaba cerrado. 

Mimí volvió a tratar de enseñar a Izzy y a Jyou como bailar y al cabo de un rato, más exactamente cuando Tai creyó que ya la habían tocado mucho, pudieron bailar casi tranquilamente con Hikari y Yolei. Después tuvieron una no muy larga sesión de karaoke, donde la única que cantó más o menos bien fue Mimí. Jyou, Tk y Kari se salvaban un poco, pero el resto era un desastre. Lo más gracioso sin duda fue cuando Tai y Ken trataron de imitar a Mimí y a Kari cantando "Not Gonna get us", y no solo dejaron a los demás en duda sobre sus preferencias sexuales, si no que además se emocionaron tanto que Ken tropezó con el cable y tiró todo el equipo.

Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que Sora y Matt no habían vuelto con sus pizzas. 

- Que tanto estarán haciendo Sora y Matt, que todavía no volvieron con las pizzas?- preguntó Tai, después de haber ayudado a Ken a arreglar el equipo. 

- No sé, voy a ver- dijo Iori, y antes de que alguien pudiera pararlo ya estaba en la cocina y miraba muy atentamente como Matt, en vez de ocuparse de las pizzas, se ocupaba de los labios de su novia.- Ejem, ejem- interrumpió. Los chicos lo miraron y se sonrojaron- Lamento la interrupción, pero... las pizzas?

- Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos las pizzas y las bebidas, podemos tirar todo lo demás?- preguntó Joe, mirando con cierto recelo los vasos y frascos llenos de las bebidas de Cody y Ken.

- No- dijo Miyako- No. Tengo una idea. Y requiere de esas bebidas.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Joe, deseando que no sea nada peligroso.

- Vamos a...- salvo la música, no se escuchaba nada más. Todas las miradas se habían posado sobre Yolei, que tenía un asomo de sonrisa pícara.- Vamos a... jugar a Verdad-Consecuencia!

- A verdad-consecuencia?- preguntó Davis- A eso?

- Si Davis, a eso. Pero... diferente. A mi manera.

- Y... cual es esa manera?- preguntó Mimí, algo entusiasmada.

- Mi manera? Bueno... va a ser verdad-verdad. El que no cumple...

- Toma.- terminó Cody- Las bebidas que nosotros hicimos.

- Bingo!- gritó Yolei- Bueno, quien se prende?

Lentamente todos los digielegidos fueron sentándose en ronda, y pusieron las pizzas y el sake en el medio.

- Bueno, quien empieza?- preguntó Kari, que estaba sentada entre Tk e Izzy.

- A ver... yo empiezo!- gritó Yolei- Bueno a ver... mmh... Iori.- El nombrado miró a su mejor amiga. Ella sabía bastante. Estaba rogando que no se pasara- Cody... a ver... vas a tener que decirnos la verdad o tomar, de acuerdo?- Cody asintió- Y yo elijo la bebida- volvió a asentir- Bueno... realmente, que sos con Sayo? Son "amigos" como vos decís, o qué?

El chico se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Mordió un pedazo de pizza, para hacer tiempo. Yolei había preguntado justo lo que no quería. Ella ya sabía la respuesta, para que quemarlo así, frente a todos? Era consciente que todas las miradas estaban posadas en él. Y que no se escuchaba nada, salvo los vasos y los cubiertos. Tomó aire y levantó la vista. Miró fijamente a su mejor amiga:

- Es mi novia- dijo, y se sirvió otro pedazo. Listo, lo había hecho. Había revelado su secreto. Pasaron unos segundos y todos empezaron a gritar. Algunos de alegría, otros de enojo por no haberse enterado antes. Iori solo escuchaba.- Ahora es mi turno- dijo. Todos se callaron- Ken.- el peliazul lo miró- Cuando cantaste Not Gonna Get Us con Tai... había algo más que diversión detrás de ese baile?

Ken se puso más rojo que un tomate, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Mimí ya se había abalanzado contra él y le tiraba del pelo, gritándole todo lo imaginable y más.

- Mimí, basta!- gritó Tai, y la levantó. Ken yacía en el suelo, aún atontado por los golpes.

- No, Mimí!- gritó Ichijouji- Claro que no había nada más que ganas de divertirme un rato! Si todos saben perfectamente que yo amo a...- en ese momento Ken se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había estado a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Esta vez, a la sala le había tocado concentrar sus miradas en él. Buscó la mirada de Yolei, pero ella la esquivó.

- Bueno... eh... creo que le toca preguntar a Ken- murmuró Yolei. Nadie dijo nada y dejaron que el hablara.

- Eh... si. Joe. Hasta donde llegaste con Jun?

- Eh?! Que?!- Jyou se sonrojó entero- Eso es cosa nuestra!

- Entonces te toca tomar- dijo Yamato, mientras le pasaba una bebida.

- Eh... pero...

- Vas a contestar?

- Ah, por Dios. Pasame eso.

Todos estallaron en risas al ver la cara de Jyou al probar esa bebida. Y así siguieron el juego, entre risas y más risas. Algunos tomaron, otros contestaron. Pero lo cierto es que todos se divirtieron, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado dos horas en eso. El único que no parecía divertirse mucho y miraba con asco a los demás era Davis.

- Yolei!- dijo Sora.

- ¿Eh? Que?

- Voy a preguntarte algo.

- Ah, si. Que?

- Que te pasa?- Yolei negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que no le pasaba nada-. Bueno. A ver... alguna vez, mientras Kari estuvo con Davis, sentiste celos de ella?

- ¿Qué? Celos de Kari? Por Davis?- Yolei estalló en carcajadas y tomó el último sorbo de sake de su vaso.

- Dale Yolei, estamos esperando tu respuesta- dijo Davis, mirándola con su nueva cara de "Yo soy importante, ustedes son insectos".

Miyako le dirigió una mirada asesina y respondió, lo más calmada que pudo.

- Por supuesto que no Sora, ¿yo sentir celos de Kari? Es mi mejor amiga, como podría hacerlo? Y además, por Davis? Si tuviera que buscarme a alguien para sentir celos, te elegiría a ti o hasta a Mimí, pero a Kari? Nunca Sora, nunca.- Sonrió- Ahora me toca a mi preguntar. Davis.- el morocho la miró con su nueva mirada- Que carajo te pasa a vos? Desde que viniste no hiciste más que creerte importante y mirar a los demás con esa mirada de "Yo soy Importante" que de verdad no te va, y encima, cuando Kari te cortó hiciste como si nada y seguiste tu vida normal, no se supone que tendrías que haber intentado algo? Por lo menos pedirle que lo reconsidere? Y no sé si los demás lo notaron, pero yo si, y me está poniendo los pelos de punta. Así que te pregunto: QUE CARAJO TE PASA?!

Yolei había puesto el dedo en la yaga. Todos lo habían notado pero no habían querido decir nada. Kari seguía recostada en Koushirou con los pies sobre Tk, y como los demás, miraba a Davis. Esperaba su respuesta. Pero él no dijo nada.

- Y? Vamos Davis, contestá.- Dijo Tk, con su sonrisa habitual.  

Davis se paró, se recostó contra una pared y miró a su alrededor. Yolei lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y desafío. Yamato abrazaba a Sora y lo miraba con su mirada habitual, Sora le sonreía, como dándole ánimos. Hikari lo miraba fijamente, al igual que Koushirou y Tk. Mimí trataba de que Tai no se paraba y lo golpeara.

- Esta bien. Creo que ye llevé el juego demasiado lejos. Perdón Yolei si te incomodé, no fue a propósito. Les voy a contar lo que pasa. Yo...- un silencio de tumba recorrió la sala-. Yo...- se notaba nervioso- Bueno, yo... entre a un casting y gané. Tengo un pequeño papel en una serie, empiezo el mes que viene. Y voy a ser un personaje muy frío y creído. Y entonces... tenía que empezar a practicar- sonrió, con su mirada habitual. Todos en la sala dudaban entre reírse o saltar y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero nadie hacía nada.- Era eso nada más, se que tendría que habérselos contado antes, pero era una sorpresa. Igual, tal vez me pasé practicando con ustedes... me perdonan?- nuevamente el silencio.

- Si Davis, yo te perdono- dijo Yolei-. Te pasaste, pero está bien. Lo que quiero saber ahora, es por que dejaste que Kari te cortara como si nada.

- Bueno... yo ya contesté mi pregunta. Ahora tiene que seguir el juego...

- Lo pregunta anterior te la hice como parte del juego. Esta vez, te pregunto como amiga tuya. Y creo que todos tus amigos, que estamos acá reunidos, queremos saberlo. 

Davis hizo silencio. Parecía estar pensado muy seriamente.

- Bueno. Voy a contestar- miró a Kari-. Perdón Kari, pero ese día había ganado. Y pensaba contártelo, pero vos, en vez de aparecer con tu sonrisa habitual, viniste y me dijiste que te habías cansado y querías dejarme. Pensé en rogarte que no lo hicieras, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que eso era lo que querías que hiciera. Tu cara estaba seria, pero tus ojos se veían muy ansiosos. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de todo, y decidí usar mis recién descubiertos dotes para la actuación. Al otro día pensé en ir y decirte que sabía que era lo que planeabas y que no era necesario y todo eso, pero entonces algo se interpuso.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kari, con lágrimas a punto de salir.

- Tk- respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Todos miraron al rubio, pero él seguía sonriendo como siempre.

- Por que?- preguntó Kari.

- Por que... bueno Kari, no sé vos, pero yo ya me cansé del jueguito ese que te está haciendo, de "me hago pasar por tu mejor amigo pero en realidad estoy esperando el mejor momento para que te enamores de mi". Entonces decidí dejar que él siguiera con su juego un tiempo y después volver con vos, para bajarle los humos un poco.

Kari miró a Tk. Todos miraron a Tk. Él seguía sonriendo. Se levantó, cruzó la ronda y fue hasta donde estaba Davis. Seguía sonriendo.

- Sabes que, Davis? Siempre supe que eras una persona... como decirlo... poco inteligente, no sé si me entendés. Pero nunca pensé que llegarías a este nivel. Kari es mi mejor amiga. Cualquier otra cosa queda afuera.- Y lo golpeó en la cara. Davis cayó. Tk ya no sonreía. En ese momento Ken, Matt y Tai saltaron a separarlos. Sin que nadie lo notara, Kari se fue al balcón. Pero las chicas la vieron, y la siguieron.

- Kari, estás bien?- preguntó Yolei, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga. Kari seguía mirando al vacío, tal vez examinando las posibilidades que tenía de tirarse. Y no dijo nada.

- Kari, escuchá. Davis estuvo mal, pero yo no creo que Tk...- empezó Sora, pero fue interrumpida.

- No importa Sora, no importa.- Kari se limpió las lágrimas con el puño. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa.- Vamos, nos están esperando- y volvió a sonreír.

Adentro ya habían logrado separar a Tk y Davis, aunque a cada rato se lanzaban miradas asesinas. El resto hacía silencio, ya nadie trataba de animar la fiesta. 

- Hey, que pasa?- preguntó Hikari, con su mejor sonrisa. Pero nadie sonrió. Por más que intentara fingir que la fiesta seguía, nadie le creía. Había pasado algo, y no podía quedar así. Kari carraspeó.- Está bien. Creo que no sirve fingir que todo sigue bien. Sin embargo, no quiero que esto se termine así. Vinimos acá a divertirnos, no a amargarnos por una broma de Davis /que por cierto, fue muy buena. Te felicito, seguro que va a irte muy bien con ese papel!/ y una estupidez mía. Así que antes de que Sora prenda la música, quiero seguir con el juego y hacer una pregunta que me quedó colgada.- Nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaron a mirar a la portadora de la luz- Yolei, Tk. – Los nombrados se sobresaltaron- Voy a hacerles una pregunta, y ESPERO que me contesten con la verdad.- Ellos se miraron. Hikari los había descubierto- Por que decidieron hacer esta fiesta?

Silencio.

- Decidieron? Yo pensé que la fiesta la había organizado Miyako sola- dijo Jyou.

- No Joe. La organizaron los dos. Ahora van a contarnos la razón.

Tk miró a Yolei y esta asintió. En realidad había sido todo idea del rubio menor, a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijera. 

- Está bien. La razón...- comenzó Tk. No estaba nervioso. Había llegado hasta ahí, no tenía por que arruinarse todo-... bueno... listo. Resulta que estuve hablando con Yolei y ambos coincidimos- la mirada que le lanzó Miyako a Takeru hubiera asustado a cualquiera. Menos a él- en que últimamente estamos muy separados, hay personas que ni se hablan desde hace mucho. Estamos muy desunidos. Y después de todo lo que pasamos, creímos que eso era algo malo. Así que decidimos hacer esta fiesta.- Sonrió.

Todos asintieron y se cambiaron comentarios. La respuesta les parecía coherente, y era lo que les había dicho Yolei. No sabían que Tk también participaba, pero eso no cambiaba nada. De que hablaba Kari?

- Mentira- dijo ella- Mentira. Esa es la razón que nos dijeron. La otra. Quiero la otra. La oculta.

- ¿Cuál oculta Kari? ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Esa es la verdad. No, Yolei?

Yolei no dijo nada. Ese lío era de Tk, ella nunca había querido estar en el medio. Que se las arreglara él. 

- Tk, te conozco mejor que nadie. A los dos. No podes mentirme. Si solo fue eso, que son todas esas miraditas que se estuvieron lanzando toda la noche? O, no esperen.-Kari hizo una pausa- Tal vez estás diciendo la verdad, tal vez la fiesta no tenía otra razón. Pero entonces, ustedes no están ocultando algo... me pregunto que será...

Eso bastó para que Miyako reconsidara la situación y se diera cuenta de que lo que dijera Tk si le incumbía. Y se decidió a hablar... no es que pudiera causar mucho daño, no?

- Está bien Tk. Kari tiene razón, no tiene caso seguir escondiendo esto- pero antes de que Tk pudiera pararla, ella ya había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.- El otro día me encontré con Tk, quien me dijo lo que ya dijo, y después me obligó a hacer esta fiesta a la que yo me negué, pero el usó sus técnicas secretas de obligación y me obligo. Yo no sabía mucho del plan de Tk, así que le seguí la corriente... y como mi familia no iba a estar, no me costaba mucho ayudarlo. Quiero aclarar que Tk me obligaba, pero yo como buena amiga que soy lo ayudé. También tomo parte de la culpa. Bueno. Tk me obligó a mandarle un mail a todos invitándolos, que es el que recibieron. Tenía que hacerlo con él al lado mío /supongo que quería asegurarse de que pusiera lo que él quería/ en un horario en que más o menos estuvieran conectados, para recibir rápido las contestaciones, por las dudas. Quiero aclarar que Yamato – y miró a Matt. Este se ruborizó- me ofendiste. Y no sé por que. Y golpee a tu hermano por eso.

Cody recordó el ruido que había escuchado cuando respondía el mail. Sin duda, esa había sido Yolei golpeando a Tk. 

- Por que Yolei? Por que te ofendió Matt?- preguntó Sora, mirando muy perpleja a su novio y a su amiga.

- Pero Sora, yo pensé que estabas con él... 

- Si Yolei, estaba con él, pero me fui después de tu mail...-Sora hablaba con Yolei, pero miraba a su novio, que estaba rojo y no sabía donde meter la cabeza. – Que pasó, Matt?- preguntó, con su voz más dulce y una "linda sonrisita".

- Nada Sora, nada... para que vas a enterarte... es una broma nomás que le hice a Miyako...- respondió, nervioso y sonriendo. 

- Broma?! A mi ese golpe no me pareció una broma hermano!

- Y a mi tampoco!- gritó Yolei.

- Matt, que pasó?

- Nada Sora, nada.

- Matt.

- Nada mi amor, nada.- Matt sonrió y besó a su novia, pero esta se corrió.

- Yamato Ishida quiero saber que pasó. 

- Hay... Sora... es que... bueno, lo que pasa es que después de recibir el mail te fuiste y me dejaste, entonces me enojé y le dije algunas cosas malas a Yolei, pero poquitas...

Tk soltó una tos que sonó a "poquitas". Sora miraba fijamente a su novio. Estaba enojada.

- Yolei, que fue exactamente lo que pasó?- preguntó. Todavía miraba a Ishida, que quería que se lo tragara la tierra. 

- Nada Sora, nada- dijo Miyako, también nerviosa. Había metido la pata. Estaba dolida por todo lo que le había dicho Matt, pero no quería que por eso ello se pelearan. 

- Yamato, Takeru, Miyako. Saben que son de mis mejores amigos?- sonrió.- Los tres son muy muy importantes. Y en este momento ustedes tres saben una verdad que me incumbe y no quieren contármela. Entonces. A quien de ustedes tengo que sacar primero de mi lista de amigos? Mmh... a ver... será a ti, Yamato? Por que mirá que con la amistad viene algo más...- Yamato casi se larga a llorar, y solo se limitó a abrir la boca- O mejor... Miyako! Que tal si te borro a vos? O Takeru...

- Bueno ya, basta- dijo Yamato.- Esto me cansó. Sabes que, Sora? Puedo amarte con toda mi alma y podes ser lo más importante que tengo, pero no voy a permitir que juegues así con nosotros. Así que voy a contarte todo- Matt se veía medio enojado. Y contó todo.- Eso fue lo que pasó, contenta?- bufó- Ahora Yolei podrá seguir tranquila su relato sin que la interrumpamos por estupideces.- Dicho esto, se tiró en un sillón. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, menos Takenouchi. 

- Ishida, afuera.- Dijo, fría como la nieve.

- Que querés, Sora?- preguntó- Ya está, ya te conté todo... vení y sentate- dijo, mientras le hacía un lugar en el sillón. 

- Matt, afuera.- volvió a repetir. Matt protestó y termino por seguir a su novia al balcón. 

- Bueno, ahora podemos seguir, no?- preguntó Kari.

- Eh... si... – retomó Miyako- Bueno, después de eso recibí todas las respuestas afirmativas y Tk se dio por satisfecho. Terminamos de organizar todo y ya está. Eso es todo lo que pasó... bueno, Tk había dicho algo de lograr que Kari y Davis arreglaran sus cosas de nuevo, y no sé que de Sora y Matt y Tai y Mimí. Eso es todo lo que sé.

- Bueno, al fin. Así que el verdadero fin era que Davis y yo nos arregláramos, no Tk?

- Algo así...- dijo. Y por fin, Kari se vio satisfecha. Y sonrió. Pero en ese momento, un grito se escuchó de afuera.

- ¡SOS UN ESTÚPIDO ISHIDA! ¡ENCIMA QUE FUE TODO POR VOS!

- BUENO, PERD"N SEÑORITA PERFECTA QUE NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA! YO TAMBIÉN LO HICE TODO POR VOS!

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe fuerte, como una cachetada. Acto seguido Matt entró enojadísimo, con una mano marcada en su hermoso rostro. Sin decir nada fue hasta el sillón de antes. Después entró Sora, y antes de dirigirse a la otra punta, prendió la música. Hubo intentos por parte de todos de hablar con ellos, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Y terminaron por resignarse y ponerse a bailar. 

- Yolei, bailas?- preguntó Izzy, extendiéndole una mano. Ella sonrió y aceptó. La clase de Mimí había servido, el chico se movía con bastante más agilidad que antes. Era bueno, solo que estaba escondido. – Que pasa con Ken?- preguntó Koushirou, mirándola a los ojos. La chica se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

- No pasa nada, desde aquella vez...

- Yolei- Koushirou le levantó la cara y se la puso de frente. Ella trató de mirar para otro lado, pero Izzy se lo impidió.- Todavía lo querés?

Ella dudó antes de contestar. Era raro hablar de eso con Izzy... era uno de sus amigos más importantes, pero sus conversaciones no solían ser de ese tipo... aunque Izzy había estado bastante cuando Ken terminó con ella, hacia mucho que no hablaban así... se sentía nerviosa... con Koushirou?

- No sé... tal vez...- silencio.- Bueno si, lo quiero. Sé que tengo que olvidarme, pero...

- Ken es un chico muy afortunado, sabes?

- Por qué?- preguntó Miyako, que no había entendido lo que había querido decir.

- Por tener a una chica como vos y no aprovecharla.

Miyako se sonrojó y miró a Koushirou, perpleja.

- Que quisiste decir?- preguntó, todavía muy perpleja.

- Pensálo- sonrió y se fue, dejando a una Yolei muy desconcertada. Justo terminaba la canción.

A todo esto, Yamato seguía sentado en su rincón. Quería levantarse y gritarle que la amaba, pero le dolía mucho. El alma. El orgullo. Y su corazón. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que había pasado ese día, se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. No quería que Sora se fuera, pero no era para hacer esa escena. Se puso en el lugar de Sora... y se dio cuenta de que él no se iría. Pero él no era Sora. Y además... que culpa tenía Miyako? La que había decidido irse había sido Sora, Yolei ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Quiso ir a pedirle perdón, pero no la vio. En eso, Koushirou apareció frente a él.

- Matt.- fue lo único que dijo.

- Si querés hablar de Sora, otro día será. 

- No vengo a hablar de Sora- dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Yamato suspiró agradecido. Al fin alguien.- Vengo a hablarte del amor.- Toda su alegría se esfumó. Otro.

- Mirá, Izzy... 

- Estoy enamorado de Yolei- dijo, simulando no haber escuchado a Conocimiento. Yamato se asombró, y lo miró. De Yolei?- Y ella está enamorada de Ken. Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que quiero que esté con Ken. Por que se que va a hacerla más feliz. 

Yamato no sabía por que Izzy le contaba todo eso. Nunca habían tenido mucha comunicación, y ahora... No hizo nada. Hubiera querido ayudarlo, pero no sabía como. De todas formas, Izzy no le dio tiempo.

- Podría hablarte durante horas del amor, pero no tengo ganas. Solo voy a decirte una cosa: amor es no tener que pedir perdón nunca.

Mientras Koushirou hablaba con Yamato, Hikari se había ido nuevamente al balcón y desde ahí miraba la fiesta. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Yamato y Sora. No había forma de que ella lo supiera, pero de todas formas, era su culpa. Ella había querido saber.

- Kari...- un muy sonrojado Daisuke estaba parado en la puerta. Hikari sonrió y él fue junto a ella. Hubo un silencio de unos largos minutos- Perdón.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo.

Hikari sonrió. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba enojada. 

- No tenés que pedirme perdón por nada. 

- Pero Kari... me siento con la obligación!- dijo, mientras se daba vuelta y le agarraba las manos. Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Está bien. Las acepto...- murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa- pero solo para darte el gusto. 

- Mientras las aceptes- ambos rieron. Y luego, nuevamente silencio. Hikari se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada. Daisuke también se sentó. – Kari...

- No Davis. No. Por favor, no lo hagas.- Daisuke pudo ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por la cara de su Kari, dibujando todas las curvas de su cara. Y en ese momento, se sintió impotente. Se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada. No podía consolarla. Entonces, entendió que ese corto tiempo había bastado para que lo que quedaba se fuera. Y realizó que estaba de más. Ya no pertenecía a ese lugar. El tiempo corría, veía todo. Pero no pertenecía. Y por más que quisiera abrazarla y llorar con ella, no pudo. Se levantó. La miró. 

- Es por Tk.- No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Y Kari no necesitó asentir. Ya se habían dicho todo. 

Takenouchi estaba sentada en unos almohadones en el piso. Quería llorar, pero no podía. No iba a hacerlo... pero es que era tan doloroso! Ella solo había salido a comprar ropa para su novio, por que tenía que enojarse con Miyako? Si había sido por él! Y ella... por que le había pegado? Se suponía que tenía que decirle que no importaba y listo. Por que se había dejado llevar? En eso, una sombra se sentó junto a ella. Abrió la boca para echarlo lo más delicadamente posible. Pero era Yamato.

- Eso me dolió- murmuró, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla. Sora no respondió. Silencio.- Sabes? Izzy está enamorado de Yolei.

- Ya sabía- dijo Sora. Por que se comportaba así? Quería tirarse en sus brazos, y en lugar de eso casi no le hablaba.

- Yo no. Acaba de contarme. Y me dijo otra cosa.

- Que?- preguntó, mirándolo por 1° vez a los ojos. Pero esta vez fue Matt el que no contestó. Silencio.- Perdoname, por... lo de la cachetada... me pasé...- dijo, sonrojada. Él sonrió. Agarró una de sus manos y la apoyó en la mejilla lastimada.

- Ya no me duele- sonrió.- Tenés que trabajar más para lastimarme.- Rieron. Él la agarró y la besó, pero ella le mordió la lengua- Auch! Eso si dolió! – Sora se rió-.

- Me había quedado con las ganas. Y volvieron a besarse. 

Casi todos vieron eso. Ya estaba, ya se había arreglado. Mimí gritó de alegría y los sacó a bailar. Hikari se largó a llorar. 

Al rato, todos fueron cayendo rendidos. Todo había terminado bien. Ordenaron las bolsas en el medio de la sala y fueron tirándose uno en cada uno. Ken, Yolei, Kari, Mimí, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Matt, Davis, Cody, Tk. Todos se durmieron. Felices.

- Yolei! Yolei! Yolei!- Miyako se despertó, sintiéndose empujada por alguien. 

- Ken! Que pasa?- preguntó, desperezándose. El resto dormía.

- Ya es San Valentín!

- Y?- bufó. No era lo más divertido que Ken la despertara para decirle que era San Valentín.

- Te quiero.

- Que?- preguntó. No creía haber escuchado bien.

- Te quiero. Quiero que volvamos a lo de antes.

Miyako no sabía que le pasaba a Ken. Tal vez estaba dormido, tal vez era una broma... pero no iba a desperdiciarlo. 

- Está bien- sonrió. Y se besaron.

Ahora si, todo estaba bien.

FIN

Notas: Al fin!!!!!!!!! no tienen idea de lo que me costó escribir esto! Y no me quedó muy bien, pero bueno... hice lo que pude. Días y días estuve para escribir esto! Por Dios...

Bueno, yendo al fic... pensaba complicar a Mimí y a Tai, pero iba a ser mucho, así que los dejé así. Y lo de Izzy... bueno, me pareció buena idea que hablara con Matt y lo ayudara. Kari me quedó medio llorona, no? Y Ken y Yolei son novios. Sencillito, como sería lindo fuera en la vida real. Y Hikari se quedó sola. Le gusta Tk? No sé, ni idea. Pero no quería más Daikari.

No sé como es en Japón todo eso de las bebidas, acá en Arg. por lo menos tenés que ser mayor de 18, aunque le venden a cualquiera. En base a eso, Sora, Matt y Tai tienen 18. De ahí definan el resto. No me imagino a estos chicos bebiendo, creo que por la cultura de Japón... pero bueno, quise imaginarlos como un par de chicos normales. Tal vez haga algún fic donde los emborrache...

Bueno, eso fue todo. Gracias por leer! 

Ag


End file.
